thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aydin18/31 Cute Things To Do For Your Boyfriend
Having a boyfriend who loves you to the moon and back is a blessing. The best way to shower your affection on him is to do things that show him that he is important to you. The best part is you don’t have to spend a lot of money. All it takes are honest efforts, which can make your relationship strong and everlasting. Here is a list of 31 cute things to do for your boyfriend that will surely put him on cloud nine and make him feel lucky to have someone like you in his life. 1. Hold His Hand Reaching over to grab his hand in a crowd is one of the best ways to make your boyfriend feel loved and wanted. If you are in the beginning stages of your relationship, holding hands means a great deal. Simple actions like pulling him close to you make him feel secure in the relationship. 2. Take Him To Your Favorite Place We all have a happy place where we could spend hours alone and be at peace. Sharing this place with him and taking him there indicates that you trust him. You could spend time there, making memories that would last forever. A small gesture like this would make him feel welcome and special. 3. Steal Some Kisses Sneaking in a quick peck on his cheeks while no one is looking is one of the cutest signs to show him that he means a lot to you. It shows him that you are proud to have him around and are not afraid to demonstrate your love. 4. Draw For Him Make a cute card for him or doodle the things you do together to create wonderful memories of you both. The next time you think of going to the gift shop to buy him the perfect card, stop! Consider making it yourself – it will bring a smile on his face, for sure. 5. Commit To Him Not every guy runs away from commitment. If he likes to keep things traditional in love, he might like your dedication. There is no gift greater than loyalty. Give him all your trust, and you will notice the commitment and security reflected right back. 6. Gift Him Something Special When it comes to guys, finding the right gift might be challenging. It is best if you stick to things that he can connect or relate to – be it a watch from his favorite brand or a tie he will wear to work. These are the gifts that will make him feel wanted and special. 7. Plan A Shower With Him Although it requires a decent level of trust and intimacy, taking a shower together brings you both closer emotionally and makes you more confident about your body. Try a romantic setting of a bubble bath with scented candles and petals. 8. Go for A Long Walk If you are contemplating spending time indoors with your boyfriend instead of going out, you might want to reconsider it. A romantic walk can ease out the regular stress of your lives and help you discover new things about each other as well. What’s more, the two of you get to spend quality time with each other! 9. Be Funny Laughter is the best medicine. It not only relieves stress but also releases endorphins, the feel-good hormones, which make you feel great. Find ways to make him laugh. Share a joke or make funny faces. The ability to laugh with your partner is important because it shows you can take on anything that life throws at you, without getting bogged down. 10. Write Small Notes For Him Sometimes, you may think that he might not appreciate gestures like a card or a special love note. Well, he might probably be collecting all your good morning notes and keeping it in his diary to show off to his family and friends. To make his day, leave small notes beside his pillow to make him feel loved and cared. 11. Notice Him Closely You might think that this is the weirdest and creepiest thing to do to your boyfriend, but try to follow every little movement of him. The way he tucks his shirt, the way he brushes his hair away from his face, the way he smiles, etc. When he sees you staring, he might blush, but he will surely love the attention and feel closer to you emotionally. 12. Dress Up For Him With time, we start taking things for granted and get too comfortable to make an effort to dress up. Don’t let that happen. Every once in awhile, give him a surprise by dressing up for him. This will keep the sparks alive. 13. Hug Him Close What could be a better way to convey your love than pulling him close, so you can feel his heart beating? Never underestimate the power of a hug! It can bring you and your boyfriend closer than you could imagine. Hugs are not only warm and comforting, but they also relieve stress and increase happiness and social bonding. 14. Tell Him You Love Him “I Love You” – these three magical words are very powerful. Every time he says or does something for you, remind him that you love him, and you will see him melt like ice cream. 15. Dance With Him You may or may not be the perfect dancer – it does not matter. Pull him up for a duet when you are alone with him. Decorate your room with dim lights, play his favorite music, and lead him to a dance that you both will remember forever. 16. Remind Him That You Are Lucky To Have Him Even though you feel he knows that he is the one for you and you would never get tired of loving him, sometimes, telling him might make his day. Tell him that he means the world to you and you want him to be your forever love, and see the twinkle in his eyes. 17. Spend Quality Time With Him The secret to a good relationship is the time you spend understanding each other. Spend time talking about your future, try to understand his perception of life, and remember all that he tells you. These cute little things you do for him will make him feel like the luckiest man on earth. 18. Share Your Secrets With Him The best way to strengthen a relationship is by opening up to each other. Telling him your secrets will make him feel close to you and indicates that you are comfortable sharing your deepest thoughts with him. He will open up soon enough, and you must remember to be careful not to be judgmental. 19. Fall Asleep On Him Men are naturally inclined to play the role of a protector. Rest your head on his shoulder or lap and fall asleep. It will make him happy and feel powerful as it shows you are extremely comfortable with him and trust him completely. 20. Leave The Past In The Past You might be curious about his past and wonder if your love is enough for him. But asking him about his ex will only bring back bitter memories. The best thing to do is to give your boyfriend new memories to make, which will make him forget the past and help him move on. 21. Sing To Him The best part is you don’t need to have a beautiful voice to do this. Just plug in the mike or strum your guitar and sing! You can make a list of all the songs he likes and surprise him by singing them. If you are nervous about putting up a live performance, you can record it for him and play. 22. Take Him Out To Dinner Just because he is the guy, it doesn’t mean that he has to ask you out always. Turn the tables on him. Take him out to his favorite restaurant and order his favorite dish. You can surprise him further by taking him to his favorite game night and supporting his team. 23. Spend Time Under the Stars There is something beautiful about a starlit sky. Watching the stars puts things in perspective. It makes you philosophical and helps you focus on the things that actually matter – like your love and future together. 24. Talk To Your Parents About Him Telling your parents about your boyfriend is taking your relationship to the next level. If you are blessed with less conservative parents, making him a part of your fun family gang will help him be even more comfortable with you and the people who actually matter to you. 25. Cook For Him Yes! The way to his heart goes through his stomach. Try learning his favorite dishes and surprise him with a refreshing breakfast or a candlelight dinner. It will not only brighten his day but also show him how much you care for him. 26. Throw Him A Surprise Birthday Party Birthdays are always special, no matter how old they are. Throw a surprise birthday party by inviting all his friends over. You can also plan a romantic trip and surprise him with the tickets a week before his birthday. He is bound to love this cute gesture. 27. Give Him A Massage If your boyfriend comes home all tired after work, give him a nice massage. It will not only ease out his tiredness and stress but also help you spend quality time together. You might want to keep the ambiance romantic. 28. Compliment Him In the hustle and bustle of everyday life, we tend to take things for granted and do not appreciate and acknowledge our partner’s efforts. Take time out and compliment him for the little things he does for you. It might be how he helps you carry the bags while you are out shopping or how he knows what to order when you are feeling really low. Compliment him sincerely and watch his face light up. 29. Make It His Day Mark a date in the calendar as his day, when you do anything and everything he says. It can be as simple as waking him up with breakfast in bed or going paragliding. It will surely boost your relationship and make your boyfriend feel like the luckiest man on earth. 30. Read To Him Spending time together does not always mean you have to go outdoors. You can simply relax on the couch, pick his favorite book, and read it to him. Doing the little things will bring you closer than you ever imagined. 31. Call Him Often Though work might keep you both busy, try to sneak in calls during your breaks to tell him that you love him. If he’s having a hard time at work, your call will cheer him up and keep him recharged for the rest of the day. You can also send him links to your favorite songs and videos. Keeping your boyfriend happy does not take a lot. Genuine effort and sincere gestures of love go a long way in cementing your bond. No matter what you do together, make sure you are present, and create beautiful memories to cherish lifelong. What is your favorite thing to do for your boyfriend? Share your ideas and thoughts in the comments section below. source: stylecraze Category:Blog posts Category:Love